rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Northuldra
The Northuldra, who are also known as the "People of the sun", are an indigenous group that reside within the Enchanted Forest, which is north of Arendelle. Even though they don't posse any magical abilities of their own, they do share a deep and peaceful connection with the forest's magic and its elemental spirits of wind, fire, water and earth. For a long time, the Northuldrans were on friendly terms with the four spirits and were beginning to become friends with people of Arendelle, until the kingdom's King set a stage of events that gotten both the people of the sun and the visiting Arendellians trapped within the forest for thirty-four years, all while being cut off from the outside world. Until Elsa and Anna, who are half Northuldran on their late mother's side, came to set things right between the two people. Appearance Personality Sharing and living alone side the magical beings of their forest home has given the Northuldra tribesmen a sense of understanding, kindness and respect for each other, along with them being a peaceful tribe could be the reason why they had reached out to the people of Arendelle in hopes to bring their people together. Even though the kingdom's king of the time, Runeard, took advantage of their kindness once he began to see their magical friends as a threat to his kingship; and decided to rid magic from the Northuldra before they could have a chance to rise against. After Runeard built them a dam as a gift and were introducing their spiritual friends with the visiting Arendellians, that were mostly of the royal guards and their young prince, in a playful and friendly way to show that they are indeed welcomed by them, since the forest dwelling tribe trust in the choices and actions of the four spirits, the Northuldra's concerned elderly leader had noticed that the dam was beginning to harm the forest and wanted to talk about it with the man who gave it to them. Realizing that the Northuldran leader was starting to get onto him, King Runeard tricks him into having tea in the meadow and once his back was turned the King killed the unarmed leader in cold blood. Once the tribe learned what the Arendellian King did to their leader they attacked the King's guards, in which angered the sprits into turning against their human friends; while a young Northuldra girl got the innocent young prince safely out of the forest before the trapping mist was placed around it. Because of Iduna's actions towards Arendelle's prince, the spirits decide to reward Iduna by gifting her first daughter, who is of both Northuldra and Arendellian blood, with magical abilities over ice and snow, while her second daughter was born without powers. When the trapped tribe learned this, they realized that they and the people of Arendelle aren't so different after all. Since the two sisters and the love their parents had for each other is proof that their people can get along peacefully. Known Tribe Members *Unnamed Northuldran man (leader; deceased) *Yelana (leader) *Ryder Nattura *Honeymaren *Queen Iduna (deceased) *Elsa (half; their fifth spirit of ice) *Anna (half) Powers and Abilities The Northuldras have no supernatural or magical abilities and are otherwise normal human beings, even though they live with four magical beings and the half Northuldran-Arendellian Elsa was gifted with powers over ice and snow from the spirits, due to the selfless actions of her late mother. While the rest of the people of the sun are able to hide themselves well within the trees and know how to raise reindeer. Along with the knowledge how to fight with long wooded staffs, while fighting skilled warriors who wield swords and shields with them. While they don’t have powers, they have a connection with nature and it’s spirits. Weapons They are seen using wooden staffs as their main weapon of choice. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III While wary at first, Hiccup would later be on peaceful terms with the Northuldra, due to his connection with dragons (which, by extent, are apart of nature and are like magical creatures), and the Northuldra would be fascinated with Toothless. Jack Frost Since the Northuldra live beside a group of spirits and Jack is winter spirit, there is a chance that the people of the sun might be able to see him. Merida DunBroch Merida would be initially be wary and hostile of the Northuldra, threatening the with her bow and arrow, although she would later become an ally of theirs and slowly begins to trust them. She would be very impressed with the Northuldra's survival skills, along with them having their own connection with their forest's spirits. Since she has trusted both the legends and guidance of the Will -O'-the-Wisps. Rapunzel Corona Like the others, Rapunzel would be wary at first of the Northuldra and would probably threaten them to stay back with her frying pan, she would later be on friendlier terms with them and would get along quite well it’s them. The Northuldra would respect Rapunzel due to her association with the Sun and the Sun-Drop Flower. Queen Elsa While at first hostile of Elsa, the Northuldra were surprised to learn of Elsa's heritage and powers and accepted her among them. Elsa is currently the protector of both the Northuldra and the Enchanted Forest. Princess Anna While at first hostile of Anna, the Northuldra came to accept her among them upon learning of her heritage. Kristoff Bjorgman King Runeard Initially, the Northuldra trusted Runeard and were grateful for the gifts he gave them, unaware that Runeard secretly feared them and planned to annihilate them with his dam. The Northuldra agreed to a peace offering, although they soon realized the damage of the dam he built brought. Their leader attempted to talk to him about this, but he rebuffed his worries and soon after he killed their leader. A war between Arendelle and the Northuldra started because of this, in which Runeard was killed. The battle angered the spirits and it caused them to trap both the Northuldra and the Arendellian soldiers within the Enchanted Forest. His actions were reversed by his granddaughters years later and peace was restored between Arendelle and the Northuldra again. King Agnarr of Arendelle When Agnarr was young, his father brought him to their forest where he saw the wonders that the Northuldra surround themselves with on a daily basis. Although, he became confused and shocked when he saw the Northuldra and Arendellians battling, and this worsened when he saw the Northuldra kill his father in battle. After being knocked out, Agnarr was saved by a Northuldra girl named Iduna, whom he later married in life. Upon telling the story of the Northuldra to his daughters (one of whom was enchanted with magical ice powers), Agnarr seemed to view the Northuldra as the enemy and believed that they were the ones who caused the war, unaware that his father was the reason it started. Gale Gale was quite fond of one Northuldra girl named Iduna, and was respected by the rest of the Northuldra tribe. However, Gale, along with the other spirits, became angry once the Northuldra and Arendellians started a war with each other (due to King Runeard's actions) and locked all the remaining people involved with the battle in the forest, although the wind spirit did helped Iduna save an Arendellian prince and decided to bless her child with magical powers. The relationship between Gale and the Northuldra was restored once the dam was destroyed. Bruni Earth Giants For a long time the giants and Northuldra were friends with each other, as the Earth Giants help the none magical people from time to time, like the rest of the spirits, until King Runeard of Arendelle caused the spirits to be angry with the humans and had began to attack any human they see. Because of this the Northuldra had began to fear the giants, which is why they hide themselves from them and move their village to areas that the giants aren't occupying for their safely. The Nokk Category:Frozen Category:Tribes Category:Groups